User talk:Crescent moon
Welcome! : -- Zeypher (Talk) 12:38, 15 July 2010 Oh Zeypher is! He is very much a pyscho! Trust me... I have been develop my anatangous more so than my own Protangious. Even of all the villians in the world, I love my Zeypher character the most. It's no wonder I'm name myself after him. :D Zeypher 13:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I haven't really edited my Zeypher page too much, but he was basically a normal person. Lost his parents at a very young age, due to war and a burning of his village. He was took in by the Grand Leader of Remien because of his lineage of A Remien birth... being born with two Arts, Black and Blue Arts and Grand Leader Fayuth help train him as his own son to became the youngest Elite Remien in history (18). With such power, he was second in line behind Fayuth himself (as well as the Throne is he isn't able to find a blood-related Heir) and he became greedy with power. Still fueling angry for the lost of his parents, he wanted to take personal revenge against the ones who started the war to begin with... Non-Remiens more accurately the Grand Leader of Nyro which is the highest role within the Asuria continent. Before he was given the throne position, he murder his own Master (Fayuth).. which gave him the power to absorb the lifeform and power within someone. Being as powerful as him, he gain extraordinary power. As a bonus perk, he's an extreme perv usually picking the finest women to accompany him, Erica Beth and Lolita Anaconda. One of my favorite scenes... now Zeypher owns his own Strip Bar in Hyno City and in his office (while he's plotting his masterplan) is when the two girls are fighting over him due to jealousy in rank while Zeypher watches them ripping eachother clothes, and saying, "Now, the real show begins...". ::(BTW, this game is rather Mature rated.) Now there's is another secret to this sudden fuel of angry and this absorbion ability, but that'll be further explain in the ending as well as most of Eternal Remien II. :D Zeypher 14:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I could use that, but you have to remember that the main fuel for his anger is that these people who cause this war were Non-Remiens and basically start a genocide and leaving only strong Elite Remiens who want to start a new empire and rule of Asuria. That's basically his moviation, yet I don't want to reveal the main underlining reason for this radical reaction. But I would love some help and ideas of course. I haven't work in ever single detail and backstory. In fact I haven't given enough details for Sophia. I got some "big decent one" but nothing as interesting as I got plan for Zeypher, Talos, Enrike and Charlotte. Oh better yet, I need a backstory for Lolita Anaconda. She basically is the first to join Zeypher in this mad crusade, very sexy, flirty, and does anything for Zeypher thus making her second in command. (They eventually gain Erica Beth who eventually fight for superiority) I'm willing to hear your creative ideas for her. I also want to note they gain support from two of big cities, Yuni and Rirnikk which held four other characters. No name, or story for them either beside their birth and being a class of A Remien and higher. I basically want a huge WAR! lol And the only people who can stop this is Talos, Sophia, Enrike, Charlotte and those he meets on the way. Zeypher 09:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay for Charlotte, she was already raised in a different part of the world in the Remienium Islands. The only thing her story connects with Zeypher is because she is part of the Remienium Thieves and trying to collect all of the priceless jewels and Zeypher holding one of them. There's actually I've scene that I've made that has him chasing after her, but losing her airship once she cross the Remienium Island Barrier Border, he gave up his search and took another bigger mission out of the way. Which was eventually death of Grand Leader Fayuth. Regarding more history on Charlotte, she was raised by the Greater Ruler (similar to Grand Leader) who've married her mother, thus making Charlotte a "princess". She was raised within the Remienium Thieves guild and the empire is running low on funds and trying to make end meat, thus making Eli (the leader of the guild) and Charlotte slitting it up around Asuria to find money to help support the empire. There are two division one of the conservative group as well as the Radical Group. The Remienium Thieves being one of the Radical division, so they decide to steal and sell the priceless items to the black market. Eventually she meets up the gang (Talos, Sophia and Enrike) who change her, Eli was getting mad of her "betrayal" conflict there, and so on and so forth. So she's already covered. :D No fire building... :Then you were mentioning about the war, I could go on and on about the war on the Remiens and Non Remiens. There's was one 500 years the present time of the game. They develop a peace treaty between all of the races. Now there are also radical (traditional) Non-Remiens who still hated the Remiens and believed to be killed. Traditional Non-Remiens who live in Rirnikk and Yuni to name a few. And they were the one who caused the fire in Zeypher's hometown. He was able to survive the onslaught, the Remien Royal Knights arrived but they were too late, the Grand Leader Fayuth was there noticed the boy and his potential power. Took him in and raised him within the Castle Walls. Zeypher 08:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Complex Story Yeah it's pretty complex and hard to get at first. But I've put loads of work into it. Let me know if you find anything that doesn't fit or make sense. I'm always tweaking everything to make it better. I hope to make this game better than Final Fantasy. Seems like a long shot, but I am determine to make it well. Also I've created a new mini-game/mission for my game. It's basically that airship chase scene with Zeypher and Charlotte I was telling you about. I plan to release it as a little taste of the demo soon. Be in the lookout for it! Tell your friends about Eternal Remien. Maybe you can make them interested in it too. Maybe I can a get a little of a fan base here. :D Zeypher 09:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) How's Your Game Coming Along? How far did you get on with it? I've just released a demo version of a mini-game for my game. You can find it in RPG Revolution. Just seach Airship Chase Mini-Game if you're interested. It'll give you a little taste of Eternal Remien. Zeypher 07:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha it won't be for the main console for a long while. I hope to get it to the platform, but right now I'm only using RPG Maker VX as my platform and you can play it on your computer. I will definely pitch my idea for Sony and Microsoft and hope they pick me up, but now for a long while. Zeypher 09:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Most the character design I got aren't the offical artwork. I've noted that I've edited/modified colors, designs etc that fit what I would like my characters to portray. If you look at the drawings for Talos, and Sophia for example, you can see some of the official artwork. It might need to edit once more but it is the closest to what I want my characters to look like. And speaking of Ragnorok, I have played it but I don't remember it looking like them. That's pretty clever of you noticing that. HEhe! Zeypher 11:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Haha yeah I also wear glasses. But I plan to lasik surgery next year. :D Zeypher 09:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That's why I like my school, it's online. So I don't need to deal with them and I get to do my homework anytime and day I want as long as I meet the deadline. Zeypher 09:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) School Yeah I'll receive my degree online, they will probably mail it to my address more than likely. They don't know what an RPG is!!! OMG!!! o_O Zeypher 18:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I just can't believe that. FF is everywhere! 13 (14 pretty much) main series, many complilation and even movies.... just wow. Zeypher 09:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha that's funny. Yeah you're school needs better FF fans... don't know what I can do to help. So you're from the Philippines too. I was born there but moved to the states when I five. Now as I grew up I'm currently living in the UK. I miss the US though... I might go back in a year or two, after school here. Zeypher 17:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup! Small world... where in the P.I.? Also can't wait to see your version of Charlotte.. :D Zeypher 09:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Hey, buddy! You should edit your userpage on this wiki.. :D I set up your page with the template. :D Zeypher 11:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC)